


Chaotic 12

by AkikoKotodame



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Idots - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepyboisinc, Youtubers
Genre: D&D AU, DnD AU, Fantasy AU, M/M, Magic, Mild descriptions of fights, Minecraft, Relationships are mostly platonic, Romance will not play a big role, Ships are wholesome or hilarious, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, dream team, idots, more characters will be tagged as they arrive, more tags to be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoKotodame/pseuds/AkikoKotodame
Summary: An old forgotten Prophecy states that an Evil God will break free from his chains to bring chaos and suffering into the world, completely destroying it to remake it in his image.They say chaos will be the downfall of the world but in this case, chaos may have to save it. Fighting fire with fire has never been more literal until now.Join 12 people with different lives learn to work together to defeat the Evil God. Will their Chaos save the world or destroy it?~*~*~*~*~*~(Dungeons and Dragons/Fantasy/RPG AU)I suck at summaries. I'll have some more info in the first chapter. Please give it a try. I'll write this like a Fantasy Novel in 3rd Person Omniscient. I will also double post on Wattpad. If you want to do translations, please comment and contact me!
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound, F1nn5ter/Male OC, JustVurb/Zelk (crackheads), Not focused on romance - Relationship, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, TapL/Sapnap (Broship), Technoblade/Spifey (leftovers)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 96





	1. Info on the Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for deciding to check out my book! I won't do updates in a "schedule" but I will try. This first chapter is just some more info on the story and my vision of it. The next chapter will be the actual story. I suggest you read this chapter because it's pretty important. I will try to keep the author notes at the beginning or the end and leave actual chapters for the story only. This chapter will (hopefully) be the only exception.

Hello! Thank you again for deciding to check out my book. I appreciate it a lot. Please feel free to comment and kudos. Also, please read the notes at the beginning and the end of every chapter (if there are any), since they may contain some crucial information. Anyway, let's get to some more info on this book!

**DISCLAIMER** **: A6d is not a part of this book anymore. He was an original member of the Chaotic 12, but I have removed him for personal reasons (read Chapter 6) and replaced him with a male OC that will be a part of the Trio. The OC’s name is Vin and he’s British. Feel free to imagine him as A6d or not, I don’t care. Please read Chapter 6, it is very important. That is all!**

I came up with this story because I love Dungeons and Dragons, but I don't really have any friends to play them with :(( Because of the virus, I haven't been able to play it with the three friends that would play with me so I've been creating my own stories and characters. I've also been falling in love with a bunch of youtubers' content and I had a thought. What if they played Dungeons and Dragons? I decided to create characters that could fit them (my OCD kicked in at some parts though). I took it a step further by deciding to write a fantasy/RPG AU and here we are!

I'm not going to reveal what race or class everyone is since that would be spoilers :p If you want to know, just keep reading! I have big plans for this story. I already have the first book planned and I'm currently planning the second book. I will try to write as often as I can but please understand that I am just one person who happens to be very lazy and is an infamous burnout. If you are unfamiliar with Dungeons and Dragons, please comment or contact me and I will write a chapter that explains the basic concept of it. 

I have thought about ships and I already have ships built with the main characters (tagged) but I don't know if I'll go through with it since I want this to be focused on the story and adventure, not really on romance. If there are moments, they can be interpreted as platonic or romantic. I don't think I'm going to have any romance in this (other than actual canon stuff like Philza and his wife), so don't fret if you don't like ships. If you do like ships, I'm thinking of making another book called Chaotic 12 Ficlets where I will basically take this concept and write shippy stuff. If you're interested in that, please comment! I won't do it if no one is interested. This story is my main priority so the ficlets won't be updated as much as this. The ficlets can be canon or not. Your choice (kinda like the SCP fandom). 

Speaking of ships, I DO NOT CONDONE HARASSING ANYONE ABOUT SHIPS. PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS. I have seen too many relationships go sour because of it (Phan, Septiplier, Schlattbur, etc.). If I do the Ficlets, please understand that I'm shipping their personas and the personalities they showcase to the audience, NOT the actual people themselves. They are their own person and can date whomever they want. The characters in this story are exactly what I said. Characters, not actual people. Some of their actions and words may seem "out of character" but that is mostly because of how the story needs to progress. Feel free to ship whomever you want or not. Don't hate on any other ships, people, etc. Just don't because it's cringe.

Pairings and reasons: 

**Skephalo** \- Wholesome

 **Dreamnotfound** \- Story related and important for backstories

 **F1nnXOC** \- Everyone is gay for egirl Finn 

**Tapnap** \- That one time Sapnap raided TapL and TapL said Tapnap. I wheezed so hard that I started coughing. Ever since, I've been haunted by this broship.

 **JustZelk** \- They're the mischievous duo in the Idot Server. 

**Spifeyblade** \- The leftovers

If you want to help in any way shape or form with this book, please contact me! My Discord is AkikoKotodame#4919. You can help by doing translations, fanart, writing the story itself, etc. If you can help with any of these, just DM me. If I don't respond immediately, please give me some time. If you want to contact me for fun, please feel free to do so. I have no friends that like these weirdos so new friends are appreciated. If you have any ideas, please DM me on Discord instead of commenting because if I decide to do it, I don't want everyone to see it in the comments.

Like I mentioned in the summary, I will post this story on Wattpad as well. I will post on AO3 first but I will post all chapters on both. Here is my Wattpad if you're interested: [MinMinJoo](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MinMinJoo)

Anyway, enough about this! If I have anything else to add, I will do so in the notes at the beginning and the end of every chapter, so it is VERY IMPORTANT to check those!!! Without further ado, click Next Chapter and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everything! Please feel free to comment and kudos! They are heavily appreciated and help keep me motivated to keep writing. I tend to burn out pretty quickly and quite often so kudos and comments help keep that from happening. Even if you don't have an account, you can still comment and give a kudos! Just please keep it friendly and classy in the comments. I welcome constructive criticism, but I do not tolerate hate of any sort, whether it was directed at me, another user, the story, the people the characters are inspired of, etc. Please don't spread hate. Only good vibes here~


	2. The Boy in Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is here! Please enjoy! If things are confusing, don't worry. Things will be cleared up over time. I know that this is very short and I apologize. I promise that the other chapters will be longer. 
> 
> (1,893 words)

The sounds of low grunts and the scraping of an object against stone filled the room. Rustling in the corner caused everything to go eerily quiet. A head popped out from a bundle of dark blue robes. Light brown eyes opened, and a low groan emitted from the crumpled pile.

“Where am I?” asked a groggy voice.

A young man around the age of twenty emerged from the heap in the corner. He had black hair with tan skin and a short stature. His dark blue robes were useless of concealing himself due to the bright blue sweater he wore. His black pants were covered in dust and dried mud. Surprisingly, his messy black hair seemed to be free of any dirt or grime. He groggily looked around the room he was in while scratching his slightly pointed ears.

The room was a dark cave. The walls were made up of rough rocks with jagged pieces protruding from many odd corners and sides. The only light in the cave came from the glowing mushrooms littered about. Judging from the complete lack of sunlight and cold air, the cave is deep underground.

The young man got up and dusted himself off. He shivered from the cold temperature and watched as his breath came out in white puffs. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing here. One minute he was talking with his friends and the next he’s alone in some random cave. Speaking of which, where are his friends?

Before the attractive young man could dwell further on his thoughts, a deep guttural sound came from his right. He quickly looked over and regretted his entire existence. There, in front of him, stood two disgusting and horrifying creatures that the young man remembered as Grimlocks. He heard about them from the scary tales the other Bards told late at night at the taverns. They dwelled deep underground in a terrifying place called the Underdark.

The two Grimlocks that stood in front of him were a couple of inches shorter than him but that didn’t make them any less terrifying. Their light gray skin was slightly scaly with scars and cracks covering their entire body. Their hair was black, stringy, and dirty. Their hands were worse, if you could call them that since they looked more like claws. Regardless of what they’re called, they were nasty. They only wore rags around their private areas and seemed to be bare foot. When the young man looked at their faces, he cringed in horror. They had no pupils. Their eyes were a blank white and their teeth were jagged and rotten. The young man knew how dangerous they could be when dealt with alone, so he wanted nothing to do with them. He attempted to back up, but the closest Grimlock lunged forward to hit him with a large spiked bone club.

Since the young man wasn’t ready, he got hit on his right shoulder. To retaliate, he cast a spell called Thunderwave that caused a wave of thunderous magic to sweep out from under him. The thunder seemed to have hurt the monsters, but they didn’t seem to be too bothered by it. The second Grimlock swung his spiked bone club towards the young man and missed by a hair as the young man rolled around the floor to dodge. However, he rolled right into the range of the first Grimlock and got hit by another spiked bone club attack, this time on his abdomen.

The young man jumped up, pulled the rapier from the sheath around his waist, and stabbed the Grimlock that kept landing hits on him. The rapier managed to finish the job and the Grimlock fell with a loud thud. Furious at the death of his brother, the second Grimlock charged at the young man with his spiked bone club and hit hard, causing the young man to stumble. He spit blood on the floor and readied himself to attack with his rapier. He stabbed the remaining Grimlock and killed it.

The young man put his hands on his knees and bent forward to catch his breath. He grasped his abdomen and pulled up his sweater and shirt, revealing many bruises from where the Grimlocks hit. He felt his right shoulder ache as well and grimaced at the slight sharp pain. To help himself, he cast another spell called Cure Wounds that relieved the bruises on his stomach and the ache in his shoulder. However, the spell wasn’t enough to completely heal the bruises and aches, but it was good for now. He’ll just need a good night’s rest to completely heal up, but the young man was reluctant to sleep in such an unfamiliar place where creatures of any kind could sneak up on him and kill him. He didn’t want to take his chances.

He took a deep breath, sheathed his rapier, and gathered himself as he walked out of the room. There seems to be numerous rooms and passageways that anyone could get lost in. Lucky for the young man, the glowing mushrooms that slightly lit the place up seemed to be leading somewhere. Despite knowing how stupid it would be to follow the mushrooms since they can only lead to disaster, the young man did it anyways. It might be the only chance he has at escaping this dark place.

The hallway leading out of the dark cave looked even more menacing than the room he was in, if it was even possible. Every step the young man took echoed eerily down the dark tunnel, no doubt alerting anyone ahead of his presence.

He was only walking for a few minutes, but to the young man, it already felt like hours. He shivered, whether it was due to the cold or fear, no one will ever know. The young man thought back on the events leading up to this.

He remembered being home with his two friends when one of them suggested that they go hunting since they were running out of food. The other said that he could just steal from the vendors, but the young man remembered saying no to that plan. Long story short, they decided to go out hunting for food.

Whilst hunting, they encountered an odd structure in the forest. The three boys have lived in the town for almost a year now and they’ve hunted in these woods for just as long. They’ve been in these parts before, but they have never seen a structure like this. When they approached the structure, the young man stopped in his tracks. He felt a chill run throughout his body. He looked up at his friends and found them staring back at him with the same shocked and cautious faces. All of them could cast magic and all of them knew that this structure was filled to the brim with magical energy.

The young man attempted to stop the other two from going in, but they teased him and called him a coward for being afraid of a little magic despite being a magic user himself. The young man swallowed his fear, puffed up his chest, and went inside the building first.

It was a very small circular building made up of old and cracked marble. The building had a brown or yellowish tint to it and was mostly covered up by moss and other plants. It may have been pure white marble at some point, but it seems to have been taken over by nature and aged by time. The room was mostly empty except for a pedestal in the middle with a book on top of it. Surprisingly, the book was clean and free of any dirt or plants. However, the same couldn’t be said about the pedestal it was on. The pedestal was covered in vines, moss, leaves, and most surprising of all, large and thick thorns. The thorns seem to wrap around the pedestal in a particular manner, almost as if someone purposely grew them like that.

When the young man moved forward to inspect the book, he noticed that it was high quality leather with gold trimmings. This book could’ve been the property of a noble or even a King. The book was sparsely decorated except for one plain symbol in the very middle. It was a circle of twelve arrows, with each arrow having different lengths and pointing in different directions. Four of the arrows, each pointing in the four cardinal directions, were thicker and more prominent than the other arrows. It reminded the young man of another symbol, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

The young man was about to open it, but his friends stopped him. They looked around nervously and told the young man that they should leave. This time, the young man laughed and teased the two of fearing a book. When the young man said those words, something clicked in his mind. The mysterious yet powerful magic emitting from the building was concentrated on one thing, the book. Going against his gut, the young man gulped and opened the book, wincing in advance and preparing for the worst. Yet nothing came.

The trio looked at the book and saw blank pages. One of the two laughed in relief and the other one shook his head. The young man made a move to flip the page, but he accidentally cut himself on the large thorns surrounding the pedestal. He winced and pulled away to inspect his finger. The cut healed completely right in front of his eyes. He was about to say something to his friends when he found them staring at the book in awe.

The young man looked at the book and felt his heart skip a beat. A drop of blood fell on the book and it was revealing inscriptions and words. However, the words were in another language that none of them could understand or decipher. The young man noticed that the cover of the book was glowing, so he shut the book and looked at the symbol.

The symbol pointing north was glowing a faint light blue, a very similar hue to the sweater the young man was wearing. The young man opened the book again and this time, some words were written in Common, a language all three of them spoke. The words the young man could catch included: north, battle, music, and prophecy. Most of the words were random and made no sense since much of the text was still written in an unknown language. The words were changing and turning as if they were droplets of water in a ferocious ocean. The glowing light blue hue only got stronger till the entire building was lit up. The trio had to cover their eyes and look away from the book since it was glowing so brightly. Even though there was no noise, the three boys could feel the build up of magic and energy all around them. Suddenly, it all stopped. The young man looked at the book and felt his blood run cold. The book had stopped glowing and the words on the page stopped changing and shifting. There was only one word and it was easy to read. In the book, written in his blood, was the word:

Skeppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please comment your thoughts, concerns, theories, etc. Feel free to leave a Kudos if you enjoyed it. If not, then wait, it is the first chapter of all. Thank you again for checking out my book and giving it a chance. The second chapter will be better since it will have more than one character in it. I also popped off lmao


	3. The Demon in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Skeppy's terrifying experience with the Grimlocks, he happens to stumble upon other dangerous creatures. Why can't the poor blue boy have a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two introduces a new character! The last chapter introduced Skeppy and I hope you guys can guess who the next character introduced is ;) This chapter is thrice the length of the first chapter. I popped off, to say the least lol
> 
> (3,072 words)

The young man, now revealed to be named Skeppy, huffed and puffed down the hallway. He’s passed numerous rooms with traps and puzzles within them. Lucky for him, they’ve all been solved and triggered. It seemed like someone has been there before him. That someone must have been intelligent enough to solve all the puzzles and survived all these traps. Maybe there were multiple someones, who knows.

Skeppy was getting tired and hungry. Not a good combination. He was about to lay down to take a rest when he heard loud noises coming from the room down the never-ending hallway. He was going to ignore it, or better yet, run the opposite direction since he was still weary from the fight with the Grimlocks earlier, but something stopped him.

“Get back! I don’t want to hurt you! I just want to pass by! Please!” yelled a masculine voice. Not just any voice, but a voice that seems human. After the stranger said his sentences, Skeppy heard some strange sounds that sounded similar to a language one of his two friends spoke but overly simplified. Stranger yet, Skeppy could smell the oddest scents suddenly emitting from the room.

Skeppy gathered up his courage and made his way towards the room and peered inside. It was very similar to the room he woke up in. The only difference is that it was a bit larger with different inhabitants. Skeppy’s eyes were immediately drawn to the two reptilian-looking creatures in the room. They were around Skeppy’s height, maybe even shorter, with rough scales that resembled leather. He immediately noticed the large claws and fangs protruding from the odd creatures. They were incredibly muscular with long and slim tails. Their heads reminded Skeppy of lizards with frills going from their foreheads to their necks. Their black eyes were focused on one thing: the figure they were growling at.

The figure between the two creatures was taller than them, probably a bit taller than Skeppy as well. Features were very hard to discern from this distance but Skeppy had a feeling that even if he was closer, he wouldn’t be able to see the figure’s features any better. The stranger was wearing a large and thick black cloak that concealed his entire body from head to toe. Skeppy’s cloak only concealed him down to his knees and up to his head with the hood on. The stranger’s cloak perfectly touched the floor, almost as if the cloak was tailored specifically for him. Skeppy wouldn’t be surprised if it was since cloaks were a common and popular thing among everyone. Skeppy did get a glimpse of his hands since he held them out, almost cowering from the creatures. Unsurprisingly, the stranger’s hands were covered as well. His hands were covered by black leather gloves that seemed to go all the way up his arms.

While inspecting the stranger, Skeppy noticed him keel over a bit and clutch his face hidden deep inside his cloak. From this distance, Skeppy can only get a whiff of it but he had an idea of what the stranger was experiencing. There was a strong and putrid scent coming from the creatures, enough to poison someone up close if their nose is sensitive. From the looks of it, the stranger was unfortunately poisoned as he slowly backed off and clutched his stomach and nose.

Realizing that the stranger could seriously get hurt on his own, Skeppy panicked, lurched forward, and cast a spell he often uses to mock others and brutally hurt them called Vicious Mockery.

“You do realize that stinking up the place and looking like a lizard that has been eaten, thrown up, and eaten again isn’t a nice look, right?” Skeppy’s voice rung out and pierced the creature closest to him. The three heads turned and stared at him. Luckily, the creature seemed to be slightly affected by Skeppy’s harsh words. Unfortunately, Skeppy panicked so his spell wasn’t as potent as it usually was. Skeppy soon regretted saying anything at all when the creature moved towards him and clawed him.

Skeppy tried to duck out the way but his back was still slightly scratched by the creatures’ long claws. He winced from the stinging pain and tightened the cloak around his neck. While the creature who attacked Skeppy was distracted, the stranger pulled out his quarterstaff and tried to hit the monster but missed due to the odd positioning. The second creature noticed and bit the stranger on his shoulder. The stranger yelled out and stumbled forward. In retaliation, he mumbled a few words under his breath and made a strange motion with his fingers. Suddenly, three darts materialized from thin air and whizzed about. Two of them struck the creature that bit him and the last one struck the creature that clawed Skeppy. Both monsters groaned in pain.

Using the stranger’s spell to his advantage, Skeppy quickly unsheathed his rapier and stabbed the creature who clawed him. The creature was quick to retaliate by biting Skeppy’s arm and dealing some significant damage. Unfortunately for Skeppy, that arm was the same arm where the Grimlock hit his shoulder. Skeppy was not looking good.

While this was happening, the second creature clawed at the stranger and hit his torso, tearing through the fabric of the cloak and slashing skin. Fearing the outcome of the situation if he stays there for long, the stranger moved away from the creature attacking him. Unfortunately, the creature was too quick and managed to claw at him before the stranger could get away from his range.

Fed up and wounded, the stranger cast another spell with a few words and some more intense hand movements. Instead of three darts materializing from thin air, two fireballs appeared in each of his hands and he hurls both at the creature fighting Skeppy. He brought his hands together in a motion of creating a ball and a tiny flame ignited between his hands that soon became a molten hot fireball. This one seemed larger and more potent than the other two. The stranger threw his last fireball to the creature who was fighting him.

The creature by Skeppy was hit by a fireball to the face and the torso, which slammed him back into the wall. The creature crumpled into a heap, smoking from the molten fire thrown at him. The creature fighting the stranger burst into flames when he was hit and collapsed on the ground with agonizing screams that ceased when he died. The stranger breathed heavily and clutched his aching torso. Skeppy was still staring at the dead creatures in awe. He had a feeling that if the creature fighting him had a chance, it would’ve killed him.

“That. Was. AMAZING! What spell was that?” Skeppy asked excitedly as he grinned at the stranger.

“Oh, um, it’s a spell called Scorching Ray,” the stranger replied quietly.

“That’s so cool! My name is Skeppy, what’s yours?”

“What are you doing here?” asked the stranger, wearily.

Skeppy paused. Of course, the stranger would be cautious of Skeppy. If he was the one who solved all those puzzles and dodged all those traps, he had to be smart.

“I don’t know, to be honest. I was with my friends one moment and then the next I wake up in a cave with some nasty Grimlocks,” Skeppy shuddered as he explained his situation. The stranger nodded and was about to speak but he clutched his abdomen in pain. Skeppy moved forward in a worried manner, but the stranger moved backwards, away from the shorter boy.

“I don’t mean any harm. If I did, I would’ve let those lizard things kill you,” Skeppy announced.

“Troglodytes.”

“What?”

“Troglodytes. That’s what the reptilian creatures are called. They dwell the Underdark, just like Grimlocks,” explained the stranger.

“Ohhhh, that makes sense.”

“I’m Bad,” mumbled the stranger.

“Bad? You were really good! You killed both the Troglodytes and saved me from dying,” exclaimed Skeppy.

“No, no. My name is Bad. Well, it’s a nickname,” chuckled the stranger, now fully looking up and standing straight. Skeppy grimaced. Of course, the stranger was taller than him. Who wasn’t? The worst part is that this stranger seemed to be very tall. Curse his mother’s shortness.

“Nice to meet you, Bad. As you already know, I’m Skeppy. It’s also a nickname. Since I told you why I was here. Why are you here?”

“I was dungeon crawling.”

“You were dungeon crawling, BY YOURSELF?!” yelled Skeppy in disbelief and shock.

Dungeon crawling is a common pastime among adventurers. It’s when a group of able individuals take on a dungeon and fight through its monsters for the chance at some glory and loot. Dungeons don’t have to be underground in the Underdark. The word “dungeon” is just a term people use to describe a place crawling with monsters and dangers in every corner where loot and powerful items may reside. Usually, dungeon crawling is done with a group, not by one person since it’s incredibly dangerous. The fact that Bad was dungeon crawling on his own was either brave or stupid. Judging by what Skeppy’s seen, he was banking on the latter.

“No, I wasn’t! I was with my friends, but we got separated somehow and I ended up here. I wasn’t even planning on dungeon crawling. It was my friend’s idea. The three of them are visiting me for the week and they decided that the best way for us to spend time together was by finding a dungeon and looting it instead of going to a tavern or watching a play like normal people,” huffed Bad.

Skeppy grinned and shrugged his shoulders. He was about to say something about his own friends being similar but then he felt the sharp pain on his shoulder and arm. Actually, he felt pain all over his body. Fighting Grimlocks and Troglodytes were not fun activities. Bad noticed and glanced at his own injuries.

“Maybe we should rest up and continue moving forward. I was hoping to not encounter any monsters until I encountered my friends. However, I wasn’t expecting to encounter another person,” laughed Bad as he made his way out of the room.

“I wasn’t expecting to encounter anyone at all! Wait, does this mean we’re teaming up?”

“If that’s okay with you. I don’t exactly want to traverse this dungeon on my own.”

“I’m totally down to team up. But you’re right, we should rest up before we keep moving forward. I’m exhausted and slightly hungry.”

“Okay, I know just the place. I found this little room when I was solving the puzzles. It should be a good place to rest away from the monsters lurking in the shadows.”

“Oh, that was you? Thanks for solving everything and setting off the traps. It was super easy for me to get here,” Skeppy said as he walked next to Bad, letting the taller lead their way.

“I didn’t solve all of those puzzles or set off all the traps. Some of them were already done when I got there. I only did the few that were before the room you found me in.”

Just as Bad finished explaining, he stopped in front of a rock wall. He felt around the wall until he found a small crevice and reached inside. He pushed a button and the walls creaked and groaned as they slid open, revealing a small room with some markings inside. Bad stepped in and waited for Skeppy to get inside as well. When both were inside, he pressed a more obvious button in the room and the door closed.

“What is this room?” asked Skeppy while he lightly touched the markings on the wall.

“This is part of one of the puzzles. I had to find this room, figure out the password from these markings, and use that password to open the door that leads to the next room,” Bad explained.

“What’s the password?”

“The password was ‘Erebus’.”

Skeppy tilted his head in confusion.

“Who’s that?”

“Erebus is the Greek primordial god of darkness. I thought the password was darkness at first since everything in here was pointing to the word darkness until I went to this corner and found this symbol. It’s a common symbol used by the Greeks, so I put two and two together and voila! The password was ‘Erebus’,” elucidated Bad.

“Wow, you sure are smart Bad,” praised Skeppy as he sat down on the floor.

“I just read a lot. I mean you have to if you’re a wizard.”

“You’re a wizard? That’s cool. I’m a Bard. I’m also a half-elf since my mom is human and my dad is an elf. What are you?”

“SKEPPY! You can’t just ask people what race they are! That’s rude!” shouted Bad.

“Sorry! I wasn’t trying to be rude. I was just curious as to why you had all these clothes on,” squeaked Skeppy in an apologetic manner as his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

Bad’s eyes softened and he sighed in defeat. He knew that Skeppy wasn’t trying to be rude and that the boy was just genuinely curious. The boy was bound to get curious. Bad just hoped that Skeppy won’t leave or worse, kill him on the spot. Bad took a deep and shuddering breath as he pulled his hood off, revealing horns and bright red skin.

Bad was a Tiefling. He had bright red skin with black eyes and dark brown hair. His eyes had no sclera, just pure black. The two horns on his head were large but curved like a ram’s so they fit comfortably in the cloak he was wearing.

Bad held his breath for Skeppy’s reaction. Tieflings are a race of people who descend from demons. In other words, they have an Infernal bloodline. This causes many races to fear and even hate Tieflings, strictly because of their ancestry and how they look. Bad was used to hatred and odd looks. That’s why he always wore his cloak. Even around his few friends, Bad refused to take his cloak off. He was mostly embarrassed about his tail that the cloak thankfully hid from prying eyes. It usually curls around one of his legs. His mom used to tell him that tails only curl around legs when a Tiefling is nervous but Bad always seemed to be nervous. His friends know about his tail, but they know that he’s also self-conscious about it, so they usually act like it doesn’t exist. Bad tries to live his life like it doesn’t exist since it’s so embarrassing. The thought of Skeppy seeing his tail made Bad’s face burn red. He felt faint from the sheer embarrassment that would cause him. He prays to every god and deity listening that Skeppy doesn’t ask him to take off his cloak.

“What’s the big deal? You’re a Tiefling, so what?” asked Skeppy, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Bad looked at him and studied his body language. Usually, when people find out he’s a Tiefling, they tense up and look ready to fight or run. Others look at him in a disgusted or repulsed manner. Skeppy on the other hand, looks relaxed and normal. More confused than I’m-gonna-throw-up-ew-you’re-a-tiefling, which is what Bad usually gets.

Bad was stumped to stay the least. The only other time someone wasn’t repulsed when first meeting him was when he first met his old-time friend—

Growl.

Skeppy’s face burned in embarrassment. His stomach growled so loudly.

Bad tried to suppress his grin but burst into laughter. Skeppy glared at him at first but laughed along after a while.

“Sorry! I’m super hungry,” grumbled Skeppy as he rubbed his nape.

“It’s fine. I understand. I’m hungry too. Here’s some food. I still have some left,” replied Bad as he took some bread out of his bag.

“It’s a bit stale but it’s all we’ve got,” warned Bad. Skeppy didn’t seem to care as he wolfed down the bread given to him.

“I’m sorry for the odd reaction. People usually don’t like me when they find out I’m a Tiefling. I was expecting you to hit me or leave or something,” Bad nervously chuckled as he nibbled on his bread.

“I don’t think you should be judged based on how you look or your ancestry. It’s not like you could control it. I’m judged all the time by elves since I’m a half-blood. They look down on me for being half-human, something I couldn’t control. Even humans judge me. They assume that I’m stuck up since I’m a half-elf even though that means nothing to me. People are mean and quick to judge,” Skeppy shrugged. Bad nodded. He completely agreed with Skeppy.

“Is that why your nickname is Bad?” asked Skeppy.

“Yeah. Kids in the town would call me bad and other names. They used to bully me a lot. I actually hated the name till I met an old friend of mine. He said everyone acted like I was a ‘bad boy’ when I was actually an angel with a halo. He started calling me BadBoyHalo and shortened it to Bad. It ended up being my nickname, even when I left that town and traveled around,” answered Bad.

“That makes sense. My nickname’s origin story isn’t nearly as cool as yours. My mom just called me Skeppy since I kept saying it as a baby. My nickname is basically baby speak,” laughed Skeppy. Bad chuckled along but winced in pain. With all the talking, he forgot that he was in immense pain.

“Hey, I mentioned that I was a Bard, right?” asked Skeppy.

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, I can do this thing called Song of Rest where I can play an instrument to help people rest easy. It might help us feel better.”

“That’s a great idea. We can take a short rest here then continue forward.”

Skeppy nodded in agreement and pulled out his lute and strummed a couple of notes on it. After tuning it for a bit, he got comfortable on the floor and played out a soft song to help the two rest well.

By the end of the song, Bad was asleep and Skeppy felt his eyelids go heavy. The two fell asleep in the small room. After the trials and tribulations they faced, a short rest was exactly what the two needed to regain their energy and continue forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad is introduced! I don't really feel comfortable using their real names so I'm going to use their youtube names/nicknames. Their real names will be in the story but they will be rarely used. Some people's names are secret for plot reasons as well. 
> 
> Anyway, what did you guys think? Our two boys seem to be pretty powerful! Who do you think are Skeppy's friends? What about Bad's? As usual, comments and Kudos are welcome! 
> 
> The third chapter may take a while to upload since I haven't started on it yet, so fair warning.


	4. The Angel in Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Skeppy nodded in agreement and pulled out his lute and strummed a couple of notes on it. After tuning it for a bit, he got comfortable on the floor and played out a soft song to help the two rest well.
> 
> By the end of the song, Bad was asleep and Skeppy felt his eyelids go heavy. The two fell asleep in the small room. After the trials and tribulations they faced, a short rest was exactly what the two needed to regain their energy and continue forward."
> 
> -The Demon in Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone! I decided to add the last paragraphs or so from the previous chapter in the summary to refresh you guys in case you forgot the last chapter. Anyway, this chapter is special for two reasons. One, it introduces a new character! Two, this chapter was edited by a very amazing reader who decided to help out with the story by editing chapters for me and helping me out with a few other things. Thank you so much, Time (@From_Time_Within)! Time will be editing and helping out with all future chapters and content. If you want to help out, just comment or message me on my Discord (in my bio). Without furder ado, enjoy the chapter!

Dingy hues mixed with ashen fog obstructed the surrounding area, concealing anything that could hide within the mist. High walls made out of impenetrable stone towered over the dark, stony floor. Heavy breathing was the only thing anyone could hear in the stillness of the maze.

A maze. That is where he was. An endless maze with different passageways. Everything was lifeless and each wall was indistinguishable. There was nothing he could do to differentiate one corridor from the next. The only thing he could do was run until he passed out from pure exhaustion or hunger.

But he’s been running for ages. He couldn't seem to get tired or hungry, he couldn't stop either. He could only run and hope to find the end of the labyrinth. Or is it the beginning?

He looked up. The walls were smooth with no crevices or cracks he could hold onto. If only he could get up to look around. If only he had wings.

He felt his back. The feathers lightly covering his shoulder and part of his back taunted him. He plucked one out and stared at it in his gray hands. He was stuck here in this endless catacomb with nowhere to go and no options of escape. It was bitterly cold and he was exhausted.

He finally stopped running, placing a hand on a wall and catching his breath. Taking a step forward, he gasped as a bright light flashed before him, illuminating the area around him. He shielded his eyes from the intense gleam, black spots burning into his visions for only a few moments. When the light began to dim, he lowered his hands to inspect what had caused the flash. To his surprise, there was a strange, unknown symbol etched into every nook and cranny of the walls. He moved towards one of the engravements, brushing his fingers against the design.

He stopped running. Suddenly, a bright light flooded the area. It was so bright that he had to shield his eyes. When the light dimmed slightly, he opened his eyes and stumbled back. There was a strange symbol etched on every corner and surface of the wall. He moved forward to touch it. 

A bright light. 

A loud metal sound.

Then there was nothing.

“Baaad, I'm Bored! There's nothing to do here!" complained a very tired Skeppy as he dramatically draped himself across his Tiefling companion. 

“I’m sorry, Skeppy! We have to keep moving to find a way out of this dungeon,” Bad replied, pushing the half-elf off him.

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Skeppy asked.

“To be completely honest, no. This doesn’t look like the dungeon my friends and I went to. It’s completely different. It’s almost like I got teleported to a whole different dungeon,” Bad replied with a confused expression etched on his face.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you were considering the fact that I was teleported here,” the Bard mumbled as he kicked rocks around while walking.

“How did you get teleported here anyway?”

“It’s a long story with my stupid friends, a weird structure, and a magic book that used my blood, and AHHHHHH I’M SO BORED, I HATE IT HERE!” Skeppy shouted, throwing his hands up and running his hands over his face.

“SKEPPY!!! SHUSH! THERE COULD BE MONSTERS THAT WILL HEAR YOU!" Bad yelled, glaring at Skeppy.

“YOU’RE YELLING TOO!”

“YES, BECAUSE I’M TELLING YOU NOT TO YELL!”

“YOU STOP YELLING!”

“YOU STOP YELLING FIRST!”

“Skeppy! Why would you do that?! EWW!" Bad hissed while he furiously wiped his hand on Skeppy’s clothes.

Skeppy was about to scream at Bad, but fortunately, the Tiefling put his hand over the Half-Elf’s mouth. Skeppy, unhappy with the circumstance, licked Bad’s hand.

“Don’t put your hand over my mouth,” Skeppy huffed.

“Don’t lick my hand!”

“I won’t as long as you don’t put your hand over my mouth.”

"Fine."

"Fine."

The two stared at each other before they laughed out loud together. 

“That was a pretty stupid conversation,” Skeppy snickered.

“You’re pretty stupid,” The Tiefling giggled, shaking his head.

“Are you calling me pretty?" Skeppy raised a brow, a playful look in his eyes.

“Yeah. You know what they say. The pretty ones are usually the stupid ones,” Bad grinned. Skeppy rolled his eyes and playfully shoved the laughing Tiefling. The joyful and enjoyable atmosphere was cut short by the next room the two emerged into. The space was trashed and destroyed. There was a giant ominous hole gaping from the far wall across from them. It might’ve been a beautiful place with blooming flowers and a lovely ambiance at one point, but it has now since been destroyed. 

“What is this place?” asked Skeppy as he picked through some of the trash and furniture.

“It seems like this dungeon was home to something,” Bad theorized.

“Or multiple somethings,” Skeppy concluded as he pointed at the numerous doors coming out of the main room that lead into bedrooms and other quality of life rooms.

“What do you think happened here, Skeppy?”

“I think this place may have gotten attacked by a giant monster that burrows or something. The Underdark isn’t only home to monsters. It’s also home to different races. I think this place may have housed one of those races. However, they were probably attacked by one of the numerous monsters littering this place. My question is why would they make their homes in a dungeon?” the bard wondered.

“This place is old, Skeppy. If you haven’t noticed, the walls are crumbling and some of the traps I set off were so old that they didn’t even properly work anymore. I don’t think this dungeon has been explored in years, maybe even decades. It’s not uncommon for people to settle in abandoned or old structures,” clarified the Tiefling. 

The two explored the area and found nothing of interest. Everything was either broken or useless. The giant hole felt too scary for the two to thoroughly explore since they didn’t know what was in it. However, one thing piqued Skeppy’s interest. There was a large mushroom on the floor. Skeppy moved forward to grab it, but it was stuck under some rubble. He gripped it hard and pulled with all his might. The mushroom gave with a budge and the bard fell back. He groaned and got up. He looked down and screamed.

“Skeppy?! Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Asked Bad, immediately running to his companion's side, thinking the shorter boy was in danger. When he got there, he saw Skeppy staring at something on the ground in horror. He looked down and let out an audible gasp.

“W-what is that?” asked Skeppy, slowly backing away from whatever was on the ground.

“It’s a Myconid! They’re fungi creatures who live in the Underdark. They’re usually very peaceful, although cautious and wary of flesh-folk. Even though they don’t like creatures with flesh, they usually oppose violence,” Bad answered him as he stepped forward and lightly touched the creature.

“Is it dead?”

“Unfortunately, yeah, it is. It seems like everything in here is. Now all the decorations make sense. Myconids lived here,” the Tiefling replied as he got up and surveyed the decaying and crumbling room.

“Hey Bad, let’s get out of here. I don’t really like this place,” Skeppy shakily said as he made his way out the door.

“I agree, who knows how many dead bodies there are in here. Let’s get out,” Bad agreed as they both left the disturbing room. The two’s once fun and lively banter ceased while they walked. They didn’t talk at all and opted for silence. Seeing the dead bodies litter the room was enough to dampen their spirited mood.

The next room just made the two sick to their stomachs. The room was the second largest room they’ve seen, second only to the Myconid Abode. Inside were six figures. Five of them were humanoid creatures resembling that of mushrooms. One was taller than the rest but shorter than Skeppy and Bad. The four were probably knee-height to the Tiefling. The five Myconids were conversing with one another whilst surrounding a cage, which leads to the sixth figure.

Inside the rusting iron cage laid a humanoid, sprawled on the cage’s floor. Features were hard to discern from this distance, but the boys could see light gray skin under the dark gray cloak the humanoid wore. From what they could see, it was safe to assume that these Myconids weren’t peaceful and they aimed to severely hurt this humanoid.

“We should get out of here, Bad. There was another way we could’ve gone. Let’s just go that way,” Skeppy suggested, anxiously glancing around.

“What? We can’t just leave that poor person behind! We have to get them out of there,” Bad argued, narrowing his eyes.

“Aren’t those Myconids? Didn’t you say they were peaceful? What if that person killed those Myconids in the other room and these guys are the only ones left? If that’s the case, we can’t intervene,” the bard hissed.

“Myconids may be peaceful but that doesn’t mean they won’t hurt others. Look, I don’t think that person down there hurt all those Myconids. Whatever hurt them was a large monster that burrows in the Underdark. I have a few ideas of what that could be. None of them is this figure in a cage,” Bad reasoned, his voice low.

“Okay, you have a point. But why should we risk our lives to save some person in a cage that we don’t even know?”

“You saved me.”

Skeppy stared at Bad. Bad stared back, daring the shorter Half-Elf to argue. After a few seconds, Skeppy looked away and sighed.

“Fine. What’s the plan?” The younger huffed, not believing that he was actually giving in to the spell caster. The said Tiefling glanced around. There were two things they could do. They could charge in and fight the monsters head-on, or they could cause a distraction so they can sneak around and free the stranger. The latter was already sounding great and Bad knew exactly what to do.

“I can cast this spell called Minor Illusion that can cause a large sound to come out of that corridor over there. They will be distracted, and we can sneak around to free the stranger. Once they’re free, we can deal with the Myconids,” Bad suggested. 

“That’s not a bad plan. I’m ready whenever you are,” Skeppy nodded as he prepared himself. He could tell this will be a fight he will have to be prepared for. While Skeppy was gathering his wits, Bad was performing a set of motions with his hands and staring intently at the corridor across from them. Suddenly, there was a loud bang that startled both Skeppy and the Myconids.

“What was that?!” the Bard cried, glancing around widely.

“Our distraction,” Bad announced as he quietly moved around the numerous rocks and stalagmites littering the cave floor. Skeppy followed after him but the Tiefling seemed to be more skilled at stealth than the younger Bard. On the other side of the room, the Myconids got up to inspect the noise with the tallest leading the group. The two adventurers got to the cage without alerting the Myconids of their presence. 

“I kinda know how to pick a lock since my friend does it all the time. I’ll free this guy and you keep watch,” Skeppy spoke quietly. Bad nodded and turned his attention to the Myconids on the other side of the room. The bard got to work on the simple lock that confined the stranger. The Half-Elf wasn’t an expert on locks, but he knew enough about this simple lock to finally unlock it.

“Got it!” yelped Skeppy as he fumbled with the lock and opened the cage door.

“What’s going on? Wh-who are you?” Asked a surprised voice with a British accent as he got out of the cage with the help of Skeppy.

“We’re here to save you! Are you okay?” Skeppy replied.

“I’m fine but I don’t know where we are or what’s going on,” the British stranger replied groggily. He seemed to have just woken up. Up close, his features were easy to see. He had light gray skin with silver hair and square glasses. His eyes were a golden topaz color and shone like the sun. He was taller than Skeppy, which didn’t take much, but was shorter than Bad, which also didn’t take much. Skeppy didn’t realize till now, but wow, Bad was really tall. Skeppy would bet that he could rival one of his friends in height, and that friend was the tallest person Skeppy knew!

“Uh, guys? We can talk later. Myconids incoming!” Bad warned as Skeppy and the Englishman turned around to face the oncoming threats. Skeppy thought quick on his feet and immediately cast a spell. The Myconids screamed in agony as a loud ringing sound damaged they're ears, electrical sparks dancing from their ears. Shatter was the spell's name, and Skeppy was thankful he knew it. The other two watched in wonder as a mass of thunder energy erupted where the Myconids were gathered. Three of the beings collapsed to the floor, smoke spewing from they're lifeless bodies.

“SKEPPY! You just killed three Myconid Sprouts!” Bad cried with excitement.

“Is that good?” The bard asked, surprised.

“YES!” Bad grinned at Skeppy before casting a fire bolt, the spell causing a molt of fire to materialize in his hands. He hurled the flames towards the tallest monster, grinning with satisfaction as it doubled over pain, but huffed in annoyance as it stood straight again. Skeppy quickly turned his head as a crossbow bolt shot the Myconid Sprout in the head, watching as it crumbled to the floor. He wasn't expecting the Englishman to have a weapon, let alone a crossbow. Both the Bard and Bad gaped at the stranger in awe but failed to notice the adult that lunged forwards towards the shorter male. It brought its fist back, punching the Bard with as much force as possible, sending him stumbling back. Skeppy was quick to retaliate by pulling out his Rapier and stabbing the Adult Myconid in the heart, ending its miserable life.

“Oh my god, Skeppy! Are you okay?!” Bad cried as he rushed to Skeppy’s side to check his face.

“I’m fine, Bad. I probably have a bruise but it’s no big deal. It’ll heal over time,” Skeppy said as he waved off Bad’s worry.

“Umm, who are you guys?” The two turned their attention to the man they had rescued.

“Oh, right, we didn’t introduce ourselves. I’m BadBoyHalo, but you can call be Bad. This is Skeppy, and yes, both of those are nicknames. We don’t usually use our real names,” Bad replied as he introduced himself and Skeppy.

“I understand. I’m Vin,” articulated Vin.

“It’s nice to meet you, Vin,” Bad smiled.

“What are you doing here?” the bard asked, cautiously glaring at the Englishman.

“I don’t know. To be honest, I don’t remember how I got here. Actually, I don’t remember anything. The only thing I know is my name and the fact that I’m a Cleric. I can’t remember anything else,” Vin revealed, scratching his head in confusion.

“How do we know you’re not lying?” Skeppy declared, still suspicious of the gray man.

“Skeppy! Don’t say that!” Bad uttered, in shock that his companion was being so rude. 

“It’s fine, Bad. I understand why you’re cautious or suspicious of me. Just know that I mean no harm and I’m very thankful that you two saved me,” the cleric replied.

“Look, I don’t really believe you, but I’ll trust you a bit, for now. The three of us can work together to get out of this place,” Skeppy huffed while Bad grinned and Vin let out a sigh of relief.

“To help earn your trust some more, let me cast Prayer of Healing. It will help you two heal your wounds,” Vin offered.

“Sounds great!” Bad happily agreed while Skeppy reluctantly nodded. Vin directed the two to sit cross-legged on the floor with him, cleared his throat, and spoke some incantations. A glowing yellow light emitted from his hands as he touched the two on the shoulder. Warmth spread throughout their bodies and they could feel themselves slowly heal. After a few, the spell's effect began to wear off and the two felt invigorated and way better than before.

“Oh my muffin! That spell was amazing! I feel as good as new!” exclaimed Bad, not feeling any aches or pains from the previous battles he fought.

“That spell is really good. I feel great. I don’t feel completely healed up but that may be because I fought more stuff than Bad did, but I feel good. Thanks,” smiled Skeppy. Vin grinned back, glad that the Half-Elf’s walls were slowly coming down. 

Walls.

Vin shivered. He was glad that the sound of the lock and cage door being tempered with woke him up. Otherwise, he would’ve been stuck in that nightmarish maze forever with that symbol. 

That symbol.

Vin could still vividly see it in his mind, haunting him of the unknown. Or the unknown that he should know yet forgot. Or was ripped from him. He sighed and glanced at his two saviors who were currently arguing about what to do with the Myconids. He had no idea who they were completely or what their intentions were, but he felt good about them. He didn’t feel unsafe or in danger. He felt better than he ever had before. Almost like he was destined to meet these two. Almost as if this was the start of a new adventure that will reveal who he was once and for all. 

“Skeppy! We are not just gonna leave them here! We have to put them in the other room with the other Myconids!”

“And then what? Let them rot in there with the others? Let’s just leave them here.”

Or maybe they’re some idiotic people that Vin can call his friends. Regardless of what they are, he knows that the three of them will definitely make a formidable Trio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Trio is complete! The next chapter won't be a story chapter. It will be an informational chapter about Dungeons and Dragons since a reader (@niki32154) requested me to explain DND and I was glad to do so :) If you know about D&D, I still suggest reading through it since I will leave some links of the Trio's character sheets and some info about the monsters they've faced so far. As usual, please comment on anything you wish (as long as it's appropriate pls) and Kudos if you enjoyed it! Have a great day/night ^_^


	5. What is Dungeons & Dragons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A basic and very scuffed guide to D&D that can help someone unfamiliar with the game understand what I'm doing with this book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a doof and I forgot to add the word count for the last chapter. The word count is 3,043. Sorry for forgetting T_T 
> 
> Anyway! This chapter is an informational chapter about DND. If you really wanna know what DND is, please look up a video on Youtube or something. I'm not an expert on DND and I don't know how to explain stuff like this so this explanation sucks but works well enough for this book. Enjoy this scuffed explanation...

In the simplest terms possible, Dungeons and Dragons (DND) is a roleplaying game. It is most commonly set in a fantasy setting, usually in some type of Medieval Era. However, DND can be played in any way the players want because they create their worlds and characters. DND also uses dice to decide almost everything in the game. There are numerous dice needed to play the game and they include D20 (the most important), D12, D10, D8, D6, and D4. Some also use a D100 but it’s rare.

DND is traditionally played with at least two people. One person is the designated Dungeon Master (DM) or Game Master (GM). This person creates the story and designs non-player characters (NPCs). The other people playing the game design their own characters and they can be whatever they want. Dungeons and Dragons has some set rules, but people can “homebrew”, or make their own rules/disregard some of DND’s rules since this is their story and their game.

Dungeons and Dragons has numerous races and classes to choose from when making a character, but the players can choose to homebrew a whole new race or class, as long as their DM allows it. In my opinion, making the characters is the best part of DND since you bring to life a character from your imagination and come up with cool backstories and abilities for them.

For the sake of this story, think of me as the DM, the person creating the story and plot, and think of the Youtubers as the Player Characters (PCs). The PCs have their own races, classes, abilities, backstories, etc. The one thing that’s not making this a traditional DND game is that well, it’s not a game. It’s a book/story I’m writing that it inspired by DND (5th Edition specifically) and its mechanics.

One of the biggest aspects of DND is its fighting system. Within this system, everyone rolls initiative, a number that decides when your turn is during a fight. This number is decided by rolling a D20 and taking that number and adding your Dexterity modifier to it. The highest number goes first then the next highest and so on. This allows everyone an equal turn.

What is a Dexterity Modifier? A Dexterity Modifier is one of your stats when creating a character. If you really want to know how to play DND, I suggest looking it up. I don’t feel like explaining everything ☹

And yes, every character has stats. Since you have already met the Trio, I will leave links that can show you their character sheets. If you don’t know DND very well, it probably won’t make sense and seem like a lot. If that’s the case and you don’t really care much about DND, then don’t worry about it. If you do care about DND and things are confusing, I highly recommend searching up some Youtube videos explaining what DND is, how it works, and how to play it. If you know what DND is and want to see their character sheets, I will show everyone’s character sheet once they’re introduced. Everyone in the Trio’s stats was randomly decided using dice (the standard 4d6-1).

[Skeppy](https://documentcloud.adobe.com/link/review?uri=urn:aaid:scds:US:d1aeb2cb-2003-46cc-aec7-63c29ee4e5c8)

[BadBoyHalo](https://documentcloud.adobe.com/link/review?uri=urn:aaid:scds:US:57bf7dd9-d91d-4d6a-8044-9949c5fd4d05)

[Vin](https://documentcloud.adobe.com/link/review?uri=urn:aaid:scds:US:1482d63f-350c-4cf7-bf40-01d2b9ee546b)

The person who requested this chapter asked about monsters specifically. DND has so many monsters and creatures that I don’t know them all and I could never explain them. I actually had to do research for the creatures in this book. On the subject of research, I spend hours researching things for this book, so any support is highly appreciated 😊 Anyway, I decided to add a picture and a link to a website with more info on it of every creature in this book at the end of every chapter that the creature appears in. I will do this for the Troglodyte, Grimlock, and Myconids that the main characters have encountered. I will also add website links for the characters’ races and classes to give you more info about them. 

[Grimlock](https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Grimlock)

[Troglodyte](https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Troglodyte)

[Myconids](https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Myconid)

(The tallest doesn't appear. The second tallest on the very right is the adult and the smallest is the sprout.)

Skeppy:

[Bard](https://www.dndbeyond.com/classes/bard)

[Half-Elf](https://www.dndbeyond.com/races/half-elf)

Bad:

[Wizard](https://www.dndbeyond.com/classes/wizard)

[Tiefling](https://www.dndbeyond.com/races/tiefling)

Vin:

[Cleric](https://www.dndbeyond.com/classes/cleric)

[Aasimar](https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Aasimar) and [Aasimar](http://dnd5e.wikidot.com/aasimar) (The first link gives a lot of info and lore. The second link is what I used for the character sheet.)

I’m not good at art; I’m only decent at writing. If anyone wants to draw fanart, PLEASE comment and contact me!!! I would love to post it and showcase it to everyone. I cannot provide you with accurate art of what the characters look like, but I can provide descriptions.

If anyone has any questions in particular, please comment them below and I will get to you ASAP! Thank you to everyone who has commented and given my book a Kudos. It means the world to me and keeps me motivated to keep writing. Thank you also to my Editor/Helper, Time, for helping me out with this book ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're STILL confused about D&D, look up a video on it. If you have a question about something in particular, please comment below so I can answer to the best of my abilities. 
> 
> The next chapter will be a story chapter and it won't be out till at least a few days. The last chapter took me about two days to finish writing and then it took my Editor a few hours to revise and edit. This book takes a while to make because I try to write 2,000 words+ for every chapter and I also do a lot of research on the monsters, magic, characters, etc. I also do a lot of prep work before every chapter. Every battle scene costs me hours of work from research. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos will be highly appreciated! Some appreciation for my Editor, Time, will be great too! She turned my bland piece into an expressive chapter! She's great and I'm very thankful for her help. This has gone on for too long so goodbye! See y'all in the next chapter ^_^


	6. Changes In the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some minor changes in the story and why I'm changing them. I also have some thoughts regarding the recent drama surrounding A6d.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a TL;DR at the end for both segments if you don't want to read everything. I have had trouble writing these past few days because of the drama going on regarding A6d so I have made a decision that will change the story for the better (for me, at least). I'm sorry if this upsets you. Trust me when I say that this upsets me more than you will ever know.

I didn't want to make this chapter or this change but it was necessary for the story and for me. If you don't know, there has been lots of drama going around involving A6d. I don't want to explain everything, so just look it up. While I don't agree with A6d nor do I endorse his actions, I stand by him. He needs all the support and love right now. Being alone when the world is showing you nothing but hate is the worst feeling. Thankfully, I've never been alone like that since I always had someone to talk to or rely on. While I don't know him personally nor will I ever, I can't bring myself to leave him because that's just the type of person I am. I've dealt with personal friends who have hurt me and have done "toxic" things TO ME, but I have not left them and I stayed with them through those times. 

I have a friend who I've known for a LONG time. We are best friends, and I would even call her my soulmate. We are complete opposites yet work so well together. There was a time where she completely cut me off and didn't talk to me. It happened twice in different years around the same time. At first, I was upset. I felt betrayed. She still talked to our other friends and acted the exact same. The only difference was that she pretended I didn't exist. I felt like I lost a part of me when we drifted apart. One day, she suddenly started talking to me again and we went back to normal. I didn't comment on what happened because I was afraid she would leave again. Then, she did. It happened the next year and this time, I was numb to it. The worst part was that I was expecting this to be my new normal. I would be friends with her for a majority of the year, then for a small portion of it, she would forget me and act like I didn't exist.

As a third party, you may be upset with her actions and question mine as to why I put up with her and stayed as her friend. But here's the thing, you don't know us. You don't know our pasts, personal lives, and backstories. You only know what I told you. 

We ended up talking about it a couple of years later. The truth was that she was going through a tough time and felt things she didn't know how to control so she shut down. There was this girl that introduced the two of us to each other. This girl would often bother her and basically forced her to be friends. I met this girl when I moved to a new school and she was like an angel to me. She was great and a friend I needed when everything I knew was changing. I even got to meet her friends. However, one of them made her cry. She told me that one of her friends was being mean and not talking to her. I later found out that this girl I thought was an angel, was actually lying behind my back to always make her seem like the victim. My current best friend tried to stop me from being friends with her but I viewed her concern as hatred. She never hated me, she just didn't like that the "angel" was lying to me and making me believe that my best friend was at fault when she wasn't. 

What does this have to do with my best friend not talking to me? Well, during this time, I grew close to the "angel" again after a while of not talking to her. My best friend felt threatened and felt like I was going to leave her again or that I would believe the "angel" over her. She didn't know what to do so she pushed me away. It happened twice. 

If I pushed her away back and hated her when she did come back to her senses, then I wouldn't have known the truth. Not to mention that she was going through some mental health issues at the time as well like depression after her grandfather's death and some generally bad things. Even though she was toxic and made mistakes instead of talking to me, I stayed by her side and waited. We managed to talk it out and now, whenever she feels that way again, she talks to me instead of pushing me away.

The lesson of this story is that we don't know the lives of the people we watch. We have no idea what's going on behind the scenes. We only know what they show us. If I just left the story at the fact that she ignored me and didn't explain the context, what was happening at the time, and what kind of person she was, then you would have hated her. The point is that we're nothing but numbers and words to YouTubers and streamers. We aren't actually friends with them. As harsh as this sounds, at the end of the day, their well-being and our personal and individual well-being aren't connected. You can still survive if they stop streaming or disappear just like they can survive if you can't. However, this doesn't mean we can't say things that will affect them. Every comment affects an individual, some more than others. Hate comments on a daily basis or a large amount of hatred at the same time can really affect a person's mentality, no matter how nonchalant or psychologically "strong" they may be. That's the real-life equivalent of walking down the street and people shouting hateful or awful things at you. Some may say "just don't walk down that street" when that street is the only way to your work. 

No matter how awful a person may seem or appear on the internet, you don't know them. You are not the judge of their character. Being a "fan" **DOES NOT** give you the right to dictate their lives or actions. Telling people who they should or shouldn't be friends with is **not okay**. It's not your life. They aren't controlling you or forcing you to watch their content or listen to them, so don't force them to do anything. Hating on people for being loyal and being there for a friend who's in a bad place will never be okay. I love my best friend because she's just as fiercely loyal to me as I am to her. She calls me out on my bad traits or mistakes, but I know for a fact that if I ever go to jail, she's right there with me.

Dream, Bad, and Sapnap are me like A6d is my best friend. He needs someone there just like she needed me. However, friends have the choice to back down from each other as well. Skeppy made his decision and I respect it wholeheartedly. Skeppy is me like A6d is that "angel" friend I had. I left her when I couldn't handle everything she said and did to tear me away from my friends. However, this doesn't mean I hate her. I still talk to her when I see her and I still respect her. She's friends with people I'm friends with and that's okay. If you looked at us from afar, you wouldn't even know we had drama to begin with.

> **TL;DR :** Respect people's decisions and don't hate on others. If there are 100 murderers in the world and you kill one, there are still 100 murderers in the world. Two wrongs don't equal a right. A negative and another negative doesn't equal a positive in anything other than math.

* * *

For the change in the story, I have decided to take A6d away from the story. I feel that it will be disrespectful to Skeppy to have him in this story since Skeppy has decided to stop being friends with him. It is also a personal decision because I have been very discouraged when writing every time A6d's name comes up. I still have love for the man but it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. I have decided to replace him with an OC named Vin who is British. Everything else will still be the same. Nothing will change other than the fact that A6d will no longer be associated with this story. While the characters in this story are inspired by people in real life, I just can't bring myself to write A6d into this precious world I've created. It hurts too much to think about someone I care about face so much hatred. 

I have discussed this with my Editor, Time, and she agreed that the best decision to make was to completely take A6d out of the story. Please respect our decision. Also, please do not hate on A6d. Spreading hatred is not okay since it only causes more toxicity in the world. If you don't like him, great. Just ignore him and don't worry, he won't be in this story. If you do like him, great. Support him in his time of need. If you don't care, great. Nothing changes but a name and ethnicity. 

**_Please don't bring up A6d in future comments._** I don't want to see comments about him and I will delete them, even if they are positive. This chapter will be the last chapter you can comment on regarding A6d. Any comments about A6d in future chapters will be deleted. I want good vibes for this story and this entire situation gives me nothing but bad vibes. I have not been able to write more than a couple of small paragraphs for the next chapter because I get so discouraged and depressed when typing A6d's name and thinking about what's happening. To combat this, Vin will be the character that replaces A6d. 

> **TL;DR :** I'm taking A6d out of the story because I just feel depressed whenever writing about him. A new character named Vin who's British will replace him. Everything else will be the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If things ever go back to "normal", I might change it back but I highly doubt it. I am so sorry if you don't like this change. This just helps my mental block when writing. I can't even blame writer's block since I have this upcoming chapter planned but I still can't seem to write it. Hopefully, this will fix things and we can continue forward. You can express your opinions on other sites regarding the situation but please respect my decision of not wanting to see any comments regarding A6d after this chapter. The negativity hurts my soul. I will not speak on this matter after this chapter and please respect that decision. I'm sorry, again, and I hope we can all move forward from this.


End file.
